My Pray
by Chikuma Aizawa
Summary: Aku hanya butuh satu orang, yang mencintaiku dengan tulus. Kumohon, pertemukanlah kami/AU semi-Canon/Warning : OOC, OC, dsb/Req. Syahrul T.O/Mind To RnR? :3


**.**

**.**

**Kembali lagi bersama Yuki! Kini Yuki kembali membuat sebuah fic yang tidak bermutu sama sekali =.=**

**Tapi, karena Yuki ingin memenuhi janji Yuki, maka Yuki buat fic gaJe yang super duber abal ini~ XD**

**Dan, kebetulan Yuki lagi galau TAT. Maka Yuki buat fict yang (mungkin bikin galau) beginian~ :3**

**Okeh! Langsung aja ke cerita!**

**.**

**.**

**Title**

My Pray

**.**

**Story By**

Yukina Scarlet

**.**

**Pair**

_Gray-sue _X Juvia L.

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Fairy Tail © By Hiro Mashima

**.**

**Genre**

Hurt/Comfort & Romace

**.**

**Rate**

Teens +

**.**

**Warning**

AU semi-Canon, OOC, OC, GaJe, alur mondar mandir _full_(?), Typo, dan seterusnya

**.**

**Summary**

Aku hanya butuh satu orang, yang mencintaiku dengan tulus. Kumohon, pertemukanlah kami/AU semi-Canon/Warning : OOC, OC, dsb/Req. Syahrul T.O/Mind To RnR? :3

**.**

**Full Summary**

Aku hanya butuh, satu orang yang mencintaiku dengan setulus hati. Aku harap, seseorang itu benar-benar ada di dalam hidupku, aku hanya bisa bersabar dan terus bersabar. Bahkan, kakakku sendiri selalu mengabaikanku. Akankah selamanya aku terus seperti ini? Hidup di dalam penderitaan yang kelam …

**.**

**.**

**!WARNING! **

Di fanfic yang satu ini, Yuki membuat alur ceritanya full _flashback_. Ditambah lagi, ada akan _Gray-sue_ disini. Jadi, jangan langsung nge-_flame_ soal _Gray-sue_ nya.

Sekian! X3

**.**

_Request By : Syahrul Torres OnePiece_

**.**

Story begin!

**.**

"Zrass!" suara jutaan butiran air hujan yang saling berlomba membasahi tanah cokelat yang diselimuti oleh rumput hijau yang masih segar, "Ctaar!" suara petir yang saling menari pun ikut memeriahkan suasana pada sore hari itu.

Ketika hujan deras sedang mengguyur Magnolia City, seorang gadis berambut biru dengan gaya rambut bergelombang berwarna biru itu duduk terdiam di sebuah kafe kecil di Magnolia City. Sambil diiringi musik klasik dari dalam kafe yang bernama _Blue Café _itu, gadis berambut biru keputih-putihan itu terlihat—bukan. Dia, menangis. Namun, hanya hujan lah yang mewakili gadis itu untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya sekarang.

'Gray—kenapa kau—malah berada di sampingnya? Kenapa kau—apa—kau sudah melupakanku?' batin gadis itu dalam hati sambil terus menangis.

Air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya yang indah itu semakin mengalir deras. Ketika air mata gadis itu semakin menjadi-jadi, hujan pun juga turun semakin deras. Deras dan semakin deras. Bahkan hujan deras itu kini ditemani oleh petir yang saling bersahut-sahutan dan angin yang sangat kencang. Menambah suasana yang menjadi semakin mengerikan di Magnolia City.

Palayan kafe bergidik ngeri karena hujan badai itu. Ia melihat sesosok gadis berambut biru keputih-putihan sedang duduk di luar kafe nya. Namun, anehnya gaadis itu tidak ketakuan sama sekali dengan hujan badai itu. Semua orang berbondong-bondong mencari tempat perlindungan yang aman. Namun, hanya gadis itu yang mematung dan tidak mencari tempat perlindungan. Bahkan, topi yang sempat menutupi rambut gadis itu terbang terbawa angin kencang. Namun, pemilik rambut ikal biru keputih-putihan itu tetap tidak mempedulikannya. Pelayan kafe itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena heran.

"Yang namanya anak muda, pasti diputuskan dengan kekasihnya. Ckckck—" gumam pelayan itu sambil melihat gadis berambut biru keputih-putihan itu dengan iba.

Rambutnya yang panjang itu bergerak mengikuti arah angin berjalan. Namun, bukan Gadis itu hanya bisa menangis sambil mengingat sebuah kejadian yang sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin ia ingat, untuk selamanya …

**.**

**.**

… _**Flashback mode on …**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kak Lucy memang cantik dan berbakat," ucap gadis berambut biru itu sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Gadis yang bernama lengkap Juvia Heartfilia ini adalah adik dari Lucy Heartfili … Err—sebenarnya Juvia bukan adik kandung dari kelurga Heartfilia. Namun, Juvia adalah adik tiri dari Lucy Heartfilia, seorang model ternama sekaligus _mage_ di Fairy Tail itu.

Juvia adalah seorang anak yatim piatu. Suatu hari, Juvia kecil sedang berjalan-jalan di taman. Dan kebetulan, si gadis berambut pirang itu sedang bermain juga di taman. Nah, ketka mereka berdua saling bertemu, mereka berdua merasa saling cocok. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua bersahabat akrab.

Lima tahun kemudian, Lucy yang ingin kabur dan menjadi seorang _mage_, mengajak Juvia untuk kabur. Namun, sebelum kabur, Lucy sempat memohon kepada kedua orang tuanya agar mengesahkan Juvia sebagai anak tiri keluarga Heartfilia. Ayahnya, Jude Heartfilia yang memiliki kesibukan luar biasanya hanya mengiyakan setiap keinginan sang anak. Alhasil, setelah mereka berdua resmi menjadi 'kakak-adik', Lucy dan Juvia langsung kabur.

Juvia terlihat sangat senang melihat kakaknya yang sedang melakukan pemotretan untuk mempromosikan sebuah pakaian terbaru dari merk yang sangat terkenal, _StarMage_. Juvia selalu berada di tempat pemotretan itu untuk melihat-lihat kakaknya.

Gadis berambut biru itu mengenakan dress berwarna putih dengan paduan jaket tipis berwarna hitam. Dengan mengenakan _high heels_ berwarna putih, gadis manis itu terlihat semakin tinggi 5 senti. Ditambah dengan aksesoris berupa kacamata, membuat Juvia semakin manis. Namun, sayangnya Juvia selalu membuat-buat dirinya menjadi culun. Bahkan, sewaktu bermain dengan teman-temannya waktu kecil, Juvia sering dianggap bukan adik Lucy. Sekalipun Juvia hanyalah adik tiri Lucy.

Mereka semua beranggapan, adik Lucy itu haruslah mirip dengan kakaknya. Walau tidak sedarah sedikit pun, minimal si adik harus memiliki sifat yang sama dengan kakaknya. Yang pertama, Juvia harus cantik. Juvia harus pintar, Juvia harus seksi, Juvia harus ceria, dan berbagai peraturan lainnya. Sebenarnya, Juvia memiliki semua itu. Namun, sayangnya Juvia tidak suka menunjukkannya di depan banyak orang. Ia lebih suka jadi sederhana. Yah, jadilah Juvia semakin dicaci maki oleh teman-temannya. Namun, Juvia tidak mempedulikan ejekan atau pun cacian yang ia dapatkan.

Juvia juga sangat tertutup dengan semua orang, dikarenakan ejekan dari berbagai orang sewaktu kecil. Terutama kepada laki-laki yang ia tidak kenal. Bayangkan saja. Jika Juvia bertemu dengan lelaki yang tidak dikenal olehnya, ia akan berlari kencang mencari tempat persembunyian. Dimana ia tidak akan bertemu laki-laki. Namun, berbeda dengan seorang lelaki.

'Ng, apa aku berikan kopi untuk kak Lucy, ya? Tapi, kak Lucy jarang minum kopi. Mungkin kak Lucy lebih suka teh—atau susu,' batin Juvia dalam hati sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya pelan dan melihat kearah gelas-gelas yang masing-masing berisi kopi, teh, dan susu.

"Yak! Lucy, kau boleh istirahat sekarang!" seru fotografer itu sambil memberikan aba-aba berupa ancungan jempol.

Lucy tersenyum senang mendengar seruan fotografer yang ada di depannya sambil berkata, "Terima kasih, ya!"

Ketika Juvia asyik bermain dengan ponselnya, tiba-tiba Lucy memanggil Juvia. Spontan Juvia langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Lalu mengambil barang-barang yang ia bawa. Yaitu, tiga gelas yang berada di dalam kemasan khsuus. Masing-masing berisi kopi, teh, dan susu. Tidak lupa, Juvia mengambil tas kecilnya. Kemudian mendekati kakaknya yang berada di sebuah gazebo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~My Pray~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sesampainya di gazebo, iris berwarna hitam kelam itu memandangi kakaknya yang tadi memanggilnya. Kemudian bertanya kenapa Lucy memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, kak?" tanya Juvia penasaran.

"Ehehehe. Aku sedang istirahat. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang saja? Kau dan aku kan belum makan siang," jawab Lucy sambil mengedipkan mata sebelahh kanannya.

Senyum berkembang di wajah Juvia. Senang. Itulah perasaan Juvia saat ini. Jarang sekali Juvia dan Lucy bisa makan siang bersama. Tak mungkin jika Juvia menolak ajakan kakaknya itu. Sudah sangat lama Juvia menantikan ajakan dari mulut sang kakak sendiri.

"Tentu saja, kak. Aku mau," ucap Juvia senang sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Tidak lupa ia sambut ajakan kakaknya itu dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis.

Lucy membalas senyum manis Juvia dengan senyuman manisnya pula ketika adiknya mengiyakan keinginannya untuk makan siang. Dengan cepat, jari-jari lentik Lucy segera mengambil baju ganti miliknya dan meminta Juvia agar menunggunya di gazebo ini.

Juvia hanya tersenyum dan duduk di kursi yang berada di gazebo itu. Dan Lucy langsung berlari menuju ruang ganti pakaian yang berada tidak jauh dari gazebo tempat Juvia duduk sekarang.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~My Pray~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Juvia duduk temenung menunggu Lucy mengganti pakaian. Walau belum lama, Juvia langsung merasa bosan. Juvia hanya bisa duduk menunggu kakaknya. Tidak ada kegiatan lain yang bisa ia lakukan. Walaupun tahu kakaknya memang sangat lama jika berganti pakaian, tapi karena Lucy mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama, Juvia merasa waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Sangat lambat.

'Hah, kak Lucy kemana, ya? Kenapa lama?' gumam Juvia dalam hati.

Karena semakin bosan, Juvia bangkit dari kursinya, mengambil tasnya dan juga tas kakaknya, lalu juga ketiga gelas yang berada dalam datu kemasan itu. Kemudian Juvia pergi menuju ruang ganti pakaian untuk menemui kakaknya.

"Tas kakak sudah … tasku juga sudah … kopi, teh, dan susu juga sudah. Baiklah, tidak ada yang ketinggalan lagi," ucap Juvia. Kemudian, Juvia berlari kecil menuju ruang ganti pakaian itu.

Namun, langkahnya terpaksa berhenti dikarenakan seorang lelaki bertubuh _sixpack_ dan tampan menghentikan lajunya. Tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada Juvia itu, membuat gadis berambut biru bergelombang itu terpaksa mendongkak keatas. Agar si gadis dapat melihat wajah lelaki itu.

Ketika melihat wajah lelaki itu, wajah Juvia yang awalnya terpancar sebuah senyuman manis, kini berubah. Wajahnya yang berseri-seri itu kini kembali 'mendung'. Lelaki yang merupakan sahabat Lucy dari Indonesia. Lalu, sahabat dari salalah satu _mage _yang memang harus diakui sangat cantik dan seksi itu, pindah ke _Magnolia City_ untuk mengadu nasib menjadi seorang model. Alhasil, dengan modal wajah tampan, tubuh _sixpack_, _multi-talent_,dan juga kekayaan yang melimpah, membuat lelaki itu sukses besar di _Magnolia City_. Kemudian, marganya yang dulu adalah Torres, kini berubah menjadi Tatsuya.

"Oh, kau rupanya …" keluh Juvia sambil melirik kearah lain. Seolah enggan untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya di depan lelaki tampan itu.

Lelaki yang akab dipanggil Syahrul itu hanya tersenyum lembut melihat sikapku kepadanya. Lalu menepuk kepalaku agak keras. Hingga menimbulkan suara 'buk!' yang cukup keras. Tentu saja, Juvia merasa sangat kesal dan juga ingin marah. Namun, karena Juvia tidak ingin memperlihatkan sifat aslinya kepada banyak orang, maka Juvia hanya mendorong lelaki yang berada di depannya itu, kemudian lari.

"Hei! Tung …" belum selesai Syahrul ingin mengejar gadis itu, manager nya datang menghampiri. Untuk memberitahukan jadwal pemotretan untuk hari ini dan seterusnya. Lelaki itu hanya bisa mendecak sambil mengacak-acak rambut _navy blue _nya karena tidak bisa mengejar Juvia, "Ck, payah. Padahal ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Pray**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hah, hah, hah … apa dia mengejarku?" gumam Juvia dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Gadis itu melihat kebelakang, untuk memastikan apakah lelaki itu masih ada di belakangnya. Atau mengejarnya.

Tidak ada.

'Fiuh, syukurlah …' batin Juvia sambil mengelap keringat yang cukup banyak terdapat di tubuhnya itu.

Setelah Juvia mengelap keringatnya, Juvia segera berjalan menuju pintu masuk ruang ganti pakaian itu. Lalu, ketika _rainy girl_ itu sudah tepat berada di depan pintu, dan membuka pintunya, tiba-tiba dua model yang sehabis mendapat istirahat, dan berada di belakang Juvia melewati Juvia begitu saja. Juvia langsung memasang wajah kesal. Juvia merasa seperti tidak dianggap. Namun, sekali lagi Juvia tidak ingin menunjukkan sifat aslinya di depan semua orang. Maka, si gadis hujan pun terpaksa kembali mengalah.

Setelah kedua model itu sudah melewati Juvia, pemilik iris hitam itu segera masuk kedalam ruang ganti pakaian yang memang sangat sepi. Dikarenakan, setelah pintu masuk itu, akan ada sebuah ruangan tanpa perantara. Dan juga, ruangan tanpa perantara itu kembali terpecah menjadi dua ruang. Ruang ganti pakaian khusus lelaki, dan ruang ganti pakaian khusus perempuan. Tentu saja, Juvia memilih masuk ke dalam ruang ganti pakaian perempuan.

"Kak Lucy?" panggil Juvia dengan nada agak malu. Takut kalau-kalau ada model lain di dalam ruangan.

_SIGH_

Tidak ada orang sama sekali di dalam ruang ganti pakaian itu. Hanya ada seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang kulihat. Kak Lucy.

"Juvia? Sedang apa kau? Sudah kubilang, kau tunggu saja …" omel Lucy sambil mengenakan kaus berwarna polkadot dengan tulisan _Love_ dan gambar hati. Ditambah dengan celana _jeans_ pendek yang begitu manis.

Juvia sedikit terkejut. Lalu, dengan senyum terpaksanya, ia membalas omelan dari kakak tirinya itu, "Eh? Bu, bukan. Juvia, hanya bosan. Habisnya, kak Lucy lama _banget_! Juvia jadi bosan menunggu terus."

Lucy terkekeh ketika mendengar jawaban dari Juvia yang begitu kekanak-kanakan. Memanggil namanya sendiri, dan bersikap manja. Padahal, Lucy sudah berusaha secepat mungkin untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Namun, ternyata menunggu sepuluh menit saja masih belum cukup bagi seorang Juvia Loxar. Tapi, justru karena sifat Juvia yang begitu kekanak-kanak kan lah yang membuat Lucy jadi menyukai Juvia, adik tirinya itu.

"Hehe. Baiklah, aku sudah selesai. Ayo!" ajak Lucy sambil membereskan pakaiannya yang berserakan di kursi yang terdapat di dalam ruang ganti pakaian itu.

Senyum berkembang di wajah Juvia. Sepersekian detik kemudian, iris hitam itu segera membalas perkataan kakaknya, "Hehe. Baiklah!"

Juvia dan Lucy berjalan beriringan sambil berbagi canda dan tawa. Tidak lupa, Juvia juga menceritakan kisahnya dengan kakaknya, Lucy. Jika kalian melihat adegan itu, pasti kalian akann merasa tersenyum bahagia.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~My Pray~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Oh, ya! Lalu, tadi aku berte—" belum selesai Juvia melanjutkan ceritanya, sesosok lelaki berambut _navy blue_ menghampiri Juvia dan Lucy. Syahrul itu, kembali.

Dengan senyumannya, Syahrul tersenyum lebar sambil menyapa kedua kakak-beradik itu, "_Konnichiwa_, Lucy-_san_ dan juga Juvia-_san_."

Lucy sedikit terkejut dengan sapaan dari Syahrul hari ini. Tidak biasanya Syahrul menyapanya dengan menggunakan sufix –_san_ pada namanya dan Juvia. Biasanya, lelaki itu akan menyapa Lucy dan Juvia dengan suffix –_chan_. Lucy yang bingung pun akhirnya bertanya kepada lelaki yang masuk sebagai model di _agency_ yang sama dengannya itu, "Hei, Torres-_kun_. Kenapa kau memanggilku dan Juvia dengan suffix –_san_? Kau kira aku dan Juvia ini orangnya formal, ya? Kau seperti baru mengenal kami saja."

Syahrul menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sendiri yang tidak gatal itu. Kemudian menjawab, "Hehe, maaf. Aku hanya iseng, kok. Jangan langsung marah begitu dong Lucy-_chan_. _Tuh,_ lihat adikmu yang manis itu. Juvia-_chan_ sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan mau dipanggil dengan _suffix_ apapun. Termasuk _suffix_ –_san_ tadi."

Lucy yang awalnya memasang wajah pura-pura cemberut itu, kini malah ikut menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal juga sambil menepuk bahu kanan Torres agak kencang, "Hahahahaha! Kau ini, benar-benar Syahrul-_kun_ yang kukenal!"

"Kau sendiri juga Lucy -_chan_ yang kukenal!" balas Syahrul diiringi dengan suara tawa yang cukup keras.

Juvia menatap kesal ketika melihat keakraban Lucy dan Torres. Juvia menganggap, setiap bertemu dengan manusia yang bernama Syahrul Tatsuya, ia akan terkena sial. Buktinya, mungkin acara makan siang hanya dengan kakaknya bisa batal karena kak Lucy kehabisan waktu istirahat. Juvia yakin. Karena ia pernah mengalaminya. Sungguh masa-masa yang menyedihkan bagi Juvia.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Lucy masih saja asyik berbincang dengan lelaki yang bermarga Tatsuya itu. Kaki Juvia sampai lemas gara-gara berusaha bersabar untuk menunggu acara dadakan Lucy dan Torres itu. Juvia menghentakkan kakinya karena tidak sabar. Tubuhnya serasa ingin menghancurkan lelaki yang tida memiliki sihir itu dengan _water magic_ miliknya. Dan, _gotcha_! Juvia sudah sampai pada klimaksnya. Namun, karena ia tidak ingin menggunakan tenaganya untuk hal yang tidak perlu, maka gadis cantik nan manis itu hanya memotong pembicaraan antara Torres _baka_ dan kakak perempuannya itu.

"Kak Lucy, ayo kita makan siang!" ajak Juvia sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Lucy. Ia tidak ingin jika Torres _baka_ itu kembali merebut kesempatannya untuk makan siang dengan Lucy, "kak Lucy~" sambung Juvia, berusaha memasang wajah memelas agar kakaknya mau menuruti keinginannya.

Lucy mendengar keinginan sang adik. Kemudian, tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut rambut Juvia, "Baiklah. Torres-_kun_, aku dan Juvia mau makan siang dulu, ya~"

Torres hanya menunjukkan senyum lembut miliknya, kemudian berkata, "Baiklah. Aku juga mau pergi dulu! Kalian baik-baik di sana, ya! Ja~!"

Lelaki bertubuh tegap itu segera berlari menuju tempat istirahat miliknya sendiri. Namun, sepersekian detik setelah ia berlari, dan tidak jauh dari Lucy dan Juvia, Torres membalikkan tubuhnya dan melambaikan tangan kanannya kearah Lucy dan Juvia. Lucy membalas lambaian tangan yang lembut itu dengan lambaian yang tidak kalah lembut juga. Sedangkan Juvia, gadis itu hanya diam sambil melirik ke kanan. Ia benci harus melihat Torres _baka_ itu.

Oh, ya. Apa kalian ingin tahu kenapa Juvia kelihatannya begitu membenci Torres? Sampai-sampai, gadis itu berani member sebuah julukan baru untuk lelaki tampan itu. Torres _baka_. Itu dikarenakan, setiap Juvia ingin mengadakan sebuah acara pribadi dengan kakaknya, selalu saja Torres mengganggu acaranya sebelum sampai di tempat tujuan. Misalnya, mengajak si gadis Heartfilia itu, menanyakan sesuatu, dan lain-lain. Dan selalu saja seperti itu. Hingga selalu membuat Juvia geram.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Pray**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setibanya di restoran, Juvia dan Lucy segera memesan makanan dan minuman yang mereka berdua sukai. Juvia memesan es krim dengan rasa _blueberry_ dan juga _chocolate milkshake_. Sedangkan gadis berambut pirang yang tepat duduk di depannya memesan _steak_ ditambah dengan _ice lemon tea_ yang menjad salah satu minuman andalan di restoran kecil ini.

"Pelayan!" seru Lucy sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, untuk memesan makanan.

Seorang pelayan resotoran itu segera berjalan menuju meja Juvia dan Lucy, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Lucy tersenyum lembut menatap pelayan wanita itu. Senyum ramah dari sang pelayan, membuat Lucy jauh lebih nyaman. Kemudian, Lucy segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari pelayan itu dan mulai memesan makanan, "Um, baiklah. Aku ingin pesan … _steak_, dan juga _ice lemon tea_. Lalu, Juvia ingin es krim dengan rasa _blueberry_ dan juga _chocolate milkshake_. Yap! Aku dan Juvia hanya ingin itu saja. Tolong bawakan pesanan kami, ya!"

Dengan cepat, tepat dan akurat, pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Lucy dan Juvia. Kemudian mengucapkannya kembali untuk memastikan pesanan yang tertera di kertas dengan yang diinginkan sama, "Baiklah. 1 _steak_, 1 _ice lemon tea_, 1 es krim dengan rasa _blueblerry_, dan juga _chocolate milkshake_. Tunggu sebentar, ya. Kami akan mengantarnya sebentar lagi."

Lucy hanya tersenyum. Kemudian mengajak Juvia untuk mengobrolkan sesuatu agar tidak canggung, "Hei, Juvia. Kenapa kau tadi kelihatannya begitu tidak suka kalau aku sedang berbicara dengan Syahrul-_kun_?" Lucy tersenyum nakal ketika ia menanyakan hal itu kepada adiknya, "Apa kau, _cemburu_?" lanjutnya dengan wajah yang semakin membuat wajah Juvia menjadi memerah.

"Bu, bukan itu!" jawab Juvia sambil menggebrak mejanya. Hingga menimbulkan sebuah bunyi yang sangat keras, "Ju, Juvia bukan cemburu! Ta, tapi, tapi …" gadis itu tidak melanjutkan bicaranya. Ia, seolah takut untuk menjelaskannya kepada Lucy. Ia takut, justru kakaknya malah akan membela Syahrul _baka_ itu. Karena, bagaimana pun juga, Lucy sangat menyayangi Syahrul _baka_ itu. Karena, yah, Syahrul _baka_ itu adalah sahabat baik Lucy.

"Tapi?" Lucy memiringkan alis sebelah kananya, sambil mendekati Juvia yang masih pada posisinya, berdiri, "Tapi apa, Juvia _Heartfilia_?" lanjutnya. Sambil menekankan kata Heartfilia pada kalimatnya. Lucy terlihat begitu penasaran. Walau pun Juvia tahu Lucy sebenarnya hanya mengajaknya bercanda.

"Ta, tapi, SYAHRUL _BAKA_ ITU YANG MULAI DULUAN!" teriak Juvia, agar kakaknya benar-benar mendengar apa yang menyebabkan Juvia begitu membenci Torres.

Lucy langsung terdiam, "_Baka_? Yang mulai duluan? Syahrul? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Lucy dengan cepat. Rasa penasaran Lucy yang semakin bertambah, membuat Juvia menjadi bingung.

"Ng, itu …" juvia merasa takut untuk melanjutkannya. Ia duduk kembali menuju kursinya.

Ia merasa makan siang kali ini tidak akan menyenangkan. Namun, karena 'gadis hujan' itu tidak ingin salah _mage_ Fairy Tail itu kecewa, maka Juvia harus mengatakannya. Lagipula, mereka saudara, bukan? Saudara harus bisa saling mengerti. Walau pun Juvia dan Lucy tidak bersaudara sama sekali.

"Juvia~" bujuk Lucy sambil memasang wajah memelas.

Juvia melihat wajah memelas kakaknya itu. Kemudian menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, "Um, baiklah. Kakak, masih ingat ketika Juvia ingin mengajak kak Lucy ke Onsen?" tanya Juvia dengan wajah penuh harap. Walau pun wajah penuh harap itu tidak diperlihatkan sama sekali.

Lucy memiringkan alisnya kembali. Ia mencoba untuk mengingat kapan Juvia mengajaknya ke Onsen, "Ng, yah, aku ingat. Lalu?"

"Apa, kita jadi pergi kesana? Lalu, ketika Juvia mengajak kakak untuk jalan-jalan ke pantai. Apa kita juga jadi kesana? Lalu, ajakan Juvia yang lain. Apa pernah keinginan itu terkabul?" tanya Juvia sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa sakit jika harus mengingat semua itu.

Lucy tercengang. Mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari adiknya itu begitu banyak. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Karena, sebenarnya Lucy sendiri tidak tahu Juvia pernah mengajaknya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Lucy hanya berbohong soal ia mengetahui bahwa Juvia pernah mengajaknya ke Onsen, atau ke tempat lainnya.

Juvia melirik kearah kakaknya. Lucy terlihat bingung. Ketika melihat tingkah kakaknya itu, Juvia langsung mengerti. Bahkan Lucy sendiri tidak tahu, "Oh, kakak juga tidak tahu apa yang Juvia inginkan?" tebak Juvia sambil tersenyum pahit. Dan melihat kearah lain.

"Bukan begitu!" Lucy langsung berdiri dari kursinya, "Bukannya aku t-tidak ingat. Tapi, tapi aku, aku hanya …" Lucy tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya. Karena, tebakan Juvia sepenuhnya benar. Ia memang tidak bisa mengingat kapan Juvia mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat.

"Kak Lucy, Juvia tidak bisa dibohongi. Juvia tahu semua tentang kak Lucy. Jika kakak tidak ingat, maka kak Lucy akan kebingungan seperti tadi. Juvia, sudah hafal sifat kak Lucy. Tidak perlu disembunyikan lagi …" suara Juvia terdengar begitu menyakitkan di telinga gadis berambut pirang itu. Walau pun sakit, tapi, harus diakui.

Memang Lucy selalu melupakan semuanya. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun memperhatikan adiknya. Padahal, Lucy sendiri yang mengajak Juvia untuk menjadi saudaranya. Dan berjanji untuk menuruti semua keinginan Juvia. Tapi, Juvia malah menderita seperti ini.

Kaki jenjang si gadis pirang itu lemas. Tanpa harus ada gerak bertanda gadis itu akan duduk, gadis itu langsung terjatuh ke kursi itu dengan sendirinya, "Maaf—" ucap Lucy lirih.

Dan—_perfect_! Sekarang malah acara makan siangnya kembali terganggu. Memang mereka sudah berada di lokasi—dan juga Torres tidak ada di sekeliling mereka. Namun sama saja, nama Torres seperti membawa sebuah kesialan besar di dalam hidup Juvia.

Cukup. Juvia benar-benar sudah kesal dengan kehadiran atau pun nama Torres Tatsuya di otaknya. Ia ingin lelaki bodoh itu menghilang selamanya dari hidupnya. Ia tidak ingin jika hubungan kakaknya dengan dirinya sendiri retak hanya karena lelaki itu. Ia ingin kedamaian saja. Tapi—

"Kak Lucy …" Juvia memanggil kakaknya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Y-ya?" balas kak Lucy dengan wajah yang amat sangat tegang.

—aku tidak bisa meneruskan ini lagi. Aku sudah lelah dengan semuanya. Maaf—maafkan aku—maaf—aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi, aku benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan semuanya. Aku—sudah terlanjur kecewa. Aku—

—tidak bisa menyatukan kembali retakan itu.

"Kak Lucy —apa, kita hentikan saja, ya?" tanya Juvia sambil memandang Lucy lekat-lekat. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Namun sebuah senyum kecil juga terlihat di bibir mungil gadis itu.

"Eh? Hentikan apa?"

Sementara itu, di luar kafe, terlihat seorang lelaki melihat perdebatan kedua anak Hawa itu, bibirnya terlihat menahan kesedihan yang begitu dalam, "Maaf—" hanya itu kata yang ia lontarkan. Setelah itu, lelaki itu segera berbalik arah entah kemana. Punggungnya terlihat, begitu sedih.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Pray**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di guild Fairy Tail, Lucy hanya sibuk bermain dengan Plue. Sedangkan Juvia hanya menyendiri di pojok ruangan Fairy Tail. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan 'kakak-beradik' ini. Para _mage_ yang memperhatikannya tentu saja menjadi bingung. Termasuk Master Makarov, ketua Fairy Tail.

"Baiklah. Ada apa ini?" tanya Master Makarov dengan wajah bingungnya.

Gray yang sedang asyik dengan es krimnya, hanya menjawab sekedarnya, "Entahlah. Tidak biasanya mereka berdua berjauh-jauhan seperti ini."

Natsu dan Lisanna hanya sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan Happy, 'anaknya'. Sedangkan

Mirajane yang sedang melayani pesanan pun bingung. Biasanya, Juvia selalu menempel dengan kakaknya itu. Namun, hari ini berbeda. Juvia jadi murung. Lucy pun hanya asyik bermain dengan Plue. Mirajane hanya menghela nafas panjang karena bingung.

Gray yang melihat suasana semakin terlihat tidak menyenangkan, maka Gray segera turun tangan. Ia meletakan mangkuk es krimnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati 'gadis hujan' itu. Juvia hanya diam. Sifatnya kali ini benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi. Bahkan, ketakutannya akan lelaki sepertinya telah sirna.

"Hei, Juvia! Ayo jalan-jalan!" ajak Gray sambil menarik tangan kanan Juvia.

Juvia hanya diam bak patung. Tangannya dingin. Sedingin hujan badai. Namun, kelihatannya Gray tida mempedulikan dingin yang kini menyelimuti tubuh Juvia. Lelaki tampan itu menarik Juvia agar sedikit bergerak. Namun, Juvia sendiri kelihatannya menolak. Tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakkan. Yah, bagaimanapun juga, Gray tidak ingin membuat Juvia kesakitan karena ditarik paksa olehnya.

Karena kesal Juvia masih saja tidak mau berdiri dari kursi itu, pada akhirnya Gray terpaksa menggendong gadis itu seperti seorang pangeran yang menggedong seorang putri kerajaan, "Jangan marah kalau aku menggendongmu seperti ini!"

Juvia kaget. Tidak menyangka lelaki itu akan menggendongnya seperti ini. Semua tersentak kaget. Sebelumnya, Gray tidak pernah menggedong seorang wanita seromantis itu. Namun, kelihatannya Gray tidak peduli dengan semua omongan mereka semua. Master Makarov hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau—" Juvia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Sebenarnya, Juvia tidak suka harus digendong dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi, ia sendiri tidak tega jika harus menggunakan sihirnya. Ia takut kalau-kalau Gray terluka. Padahal gadis itu sendiri sedang terluka.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Pray**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di Ao Café, Gray dan Juvia sedang duduk berdua. Kafe yang cukup sepi, namun terkenal karena tempatnya yang strategis dan terkenal akan pelayanannya yang begitu sempurna. Dengan dekorasi yang begitu menawan dan serasi, menambah keindahan kafe bagian dalam itu.

"Jadi, apa masalahmu dengan Lucy?" tanya Gray sambil memakan sesendok es krim yang telah ia pesan sedari tadi.

Juvia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada," ucapnya singkat, "Juvia, tidak punya masalah dengan siapapun. Juvia, telah memutuskan benang yang selalu mengikat Juvia. Juvia, tidak akan sakit lagi. Juvia, akan hidup jauh lebih tenang," lanjutnya dengan senyum pahitnya.

Gray tahu, sebenarnya Juvia ingin menahan tangisnya. Buktinya, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Senyum pahitnya, juga menjadi pendukung bahwa Juvia akan menangis. Gray benar-benar bingung dengan permasalahan yang sedang dialami Juvia. Namun, kelihatannya Gray sedikit mengerti karena penjelasan Juvia.

"Juvia, apa kau—kesepian?" tebak Gray dengan tatapan iba.

Juvia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia takut, jika Gray melihatnya sedang asyik menumpahkan semua air matanya. Ia, menangis—

"Juvia?" Gray langsung bangkit dari kursinya untuk melihat keadaan Juvia.

—_CTAARRR!_

Tiba-tiba suara petir terdengar keras. Langit mendung. Air hujan saling berlomba turun ke bumi. Langit, kembali menangis. Suara petir yang saling menyambar itu, terdengar seperti orkestra kematian yang begitu menyeramkan. Angin berhembus kencang. Menambah 'kemeriahan' hujan deras itu.

"Juvia! Kau kenapa?" tanya Gray. Lelaki itu tahu persis. Hujan yang sangat deras seperti ini hanya akan terjadi jika Juvia sedang menangis. Dan, tebakan Gray benar. Juvia sedang menangis hebat. Air matanya bahkan membasahi rok yang ia kenakan, "Juvia!" lanjutnya.

"Hiks! Ju, Juvia, harus kuat … tidak boleh ada air mata setelah ini … tidak ada lagi semuanya … semua telah menghilang … Heartfilia—" sura Juvia terlihat bergetar. Ia tidak kuat untuk menahan air matanya, "—Hiks! Bukan lagi marga Juvia—Juvia adalah Juvia Loxar. Bukan Juvia Heartfilia—untuk selamanya …" lanjutnya sambil berusaha tersenyum senang. Atas berita itu.

Gray tercengang mendengar pengakuan Juvia. Juvia bukan lagi keluarga Heartfilia? Jadi, ini adalah permasalahannya. Gray hanya terdiam karena bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Gray menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Juvia, ayo! Jangan menangis lagi!" hibur Gray sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Juvia. Namun Juvia tidak merespon sama sekali dan menangis semakin keras, "Ng, ah! Aku punya hadiah untukmu jika kau tidak menangis lagi!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum terpaksa. Agar Juvia mau berhenti menangis.

Ketika mendengar kata 'hadiah' dari mulut Gray, Juvia langsung menghentikan tangisnya. Kemudian bertanya kepada lelaki itu, "Hadiah—apa?" tanyanya, "Hadiah apa, Gray?" lanjutnya penasaran sambil melihat mata Gray dengan tajam.

Gray terkejut. Juvia Loxar, yang tadinya menangis hebat, sekarang malah diam hanya karena akan diberi hadiah? Oh, benar-benar. Gray rasanya ingin tertawa sekencang mungkin karena ini, "Baiklah. Aku akan berikan kau hadiah—_pacaran denganku selama satu minggu_ denganku—bagaimana?" tanya Gray sambil membentuk jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menjadi seperti hruf 'v' sambil tersenyum di hadapan Juvia.

_DEG!_

Detak jantung gadis itu berdetak sangat kencang. Wajah Juvia lama kelamaan memerah. Air mata yang masih membasahi kedua pipi gadis itu diseka oleh tangan kekar lelaki bernama Gray Fullbuster itu. Senyum darinya, benar-benar ikhlas. Sama sekali tidak ada yang namanya kebohongan. Juvia bisa melihatnya dari mata lelaki itu.

Hangat.

Juvia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Tangan Gray yang begitu dingin di kulit orang-orang, malah begitu hangat bagi Juvia. Tiba-tiba, hujan badai yang begitu menyeramkan berganti menjadi matahari yang cerah. Sangat cerah. Burung-burung kembali bersiulan sebagai penanda bahwa hujan badai telah reda. Semua orang yang tadinya berteduh dan hanya bisa mengomel karena hujan, kini tersenyum bahagia.

"Bagaimana? Kau—mau Juvia?" tawar Gray sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya setelah menyeka air mata itu dari kedua pipi Juvia. Tidak lupa lelaki itu tersenyum riang kepada Juvia.

Juvia tersenyum, kemudian meraih 'uluran tangan' itu dari Gray. Wajah Juvia menimbulkan beberpa guratan berwarna merah. Gadis hujan itu, kini telah menemukan 'cahaya' yang ia butuhkan. Cahaya yang ia sebut, _kasih sayang_.

'_Kami-sama_—Kau telah mengabulkan do'a Juvia!' batin Juvia dalam hati sambil mencoba tersenyum kepada Gray.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Pray**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di _Fiore Park_, Gray mengajak Juvia untuk bermain. Juvia begitu lepas dan bahagia. Tidak ada raut wajah sedih yang terpancar dari wajah Juvia. Gadis itu benar-benar telah melupakan semua masalahnya.

Tak terasa, waktu berlalu bergitu cepat. Matahari akan digantikan oleh sang rembulan dan bintang-bintang. Suara riuh dari para pengunjung dari _Fiore Park_ begitu terdengar. Ditambah lagi, suara pemilik taman terbesar di _Fiore City_ ini yang menjadi 'suara terlantang' di _Fiore Park_.

"Ayo semuanyaaa! Saatnya tiga bianglala terbesar _Fiore Park_ dibukaaaa!" teriak pemilik taman bermain terbesar di _Fiore City_ itu, Farah Roxas EA(Author nggak tahu apa kepanjangan EA itu. Jadi disingkat =w=") sambil meloncat-loncat kegirangan. _Spirit_ nya yang begitu luar biasa selalu bisa membuat orang yang berada di dekatnya merasa ikut bersemangat juga.

Bersama dengan para pekerja di taman bermain itu, Farah mempromosikan tiga bianglala yang bejauhan lokasinya. Bianglala pertama dijaga oleh Switch. Bianglala kedua dijaga oleh Rasyid, dan bianglala ketiga dijaga dijaga oleh Yukina dan kakaknya, Lulu. Mereka semua tampak mempromosikan bianglala yang dijaga masing-masing dengan semangat.

Bianglala bertama, di sebuat sebagai bianglala 'persahabatan'. Dari namanya, tentu saja sudah bisa dipastikan. Itu diperuntukkan untuk sahabat yang ingin menaiki bianglala yang menghadap langsung ke pegunungan. Penjaganya, Swich terlihata asyik mempromosikan bianglala 'persahabatan' itu dengan mesin. Tentu saja, karena memang Switch adalah orang yang sangat piawai di bidang tekhnologi.

Beberapa pengunjung yang menaiki bianglala 'persahabatan' ini adalah Erza, Wendy, Cana, Charle, dan Laki. Mereka yang tidak punya pasangan, menaiki bianglala 'persahabatan' itu. Walau pun Erza sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, yaitu Jellal Fernandes, tapi—ah. Sudahlah. Kalian sendiri juga pasti tahu alasannya, `kan?

Wendy yang melihat Erza masih mengenakan armor, segera mendekati Erza. Kemudian menarik tangan kanan Era pelan. Erza yang merasa tangannya dipegang, langsung melihat siapa yang memegang tangannya.

"Ada apa, Wendy?" tanya Erza sambil tersenyum penuh kasih sayang kepada gadis kecil berambut _navy blue_ ini.

Wendy membalas senyum penuh kasih sayang itu dengan senyuman manisnya. Kemudian mengisyaratkan Erza untuk menunduk hingga tingga Erza sejajar dengan Wendy, "Ng—armornya. Tolong ganti—dengan pakaian biasa, ya!" Wendy menunjuk-nunjuk armor Erza yang masih ia kenakan.

Erza tertawa kecil mendengar permintaan Wendy. Kemudian bebisik, "Aku akan ganti dengan yang lain," beberapa detik setelah gadis itu berbisik seperti itu, ia mengganti armor nya dengan pakaian biasa. Sehingga gadis berambut merah itu kini mengenakan _dress_ berwarna putih dengan perpaduan _jeans_ sepanjang ¼ meter berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan. Rambutnya diikat satu. Sehingga membuat gadis itu terlihat _sporty_dan juga _cute_ dimata para kaum Adam.

Wendy terkejut bukan main. Erza sebelumnya tidak pernah memakai pakaian seperti itu. Erza yang tahu akan rasa penasaran Wendy hanya tertawa kecil seraya berucap, "Nani saja kujelaskan," Erza tersenyum kepada Wendy.

Wendy hanya mengangguk pelan. Senyum manis nan imut milik Wendy kembali terlihat dari bibir mungilnya itu. Kemudian mengajak Erza untuk masuk ke dalam bianglala 'persahabatan' itu menyusul yang lainnya yang sudah masuk lebih dulu.

Bianglala kedua, di sebut bianglala 'keluarga'. Bianglala terbesar di _Fiore Park_ itu diperuntukkan khusus untuk sebuah keluarga. Bianglala 'keluarga' tersebut juga memanjakan mata sebuah keluarga yang melihatnya dengan sebuah danau yang sangat luas. Rasyid yang juga adalah orang Indonesia sama seperti Syahrul juga tidak mau kalah. Ia mempromosikannya dengan menjadi _cosplayer_ salah satu karakter '_Ninja Turtle_'.

Sebenarnya, Rasyid sangat tidak ingin _cosplay _yang ia anggap tidak keren ini. Apalagi, beberapa penjaga yang berada di dekatnya juga sempat tertawa garing karena melihat Rasyid yang sedang _cosplay _itu. Namun, karena sempat melihat foto 'narsis' _cosplay _Rasyid sewaku menjadi salah satu karakter _Ninja Turtle _yang dibocorkan oleh salah satu penjaga taman bermain(_Edo_ Gildarts), maka Farah yang merasa Rasyid yang sedang _cosplay _itu lucu dan 'pasti' mampu menarik perhatian, maka ia memerintahkan atau lebih tepatnya 'memaksa' Rasyid untuk menjaga bianglala 'keluarga' itu sambil meng-_cosplay _salah satu karakter '_Ninja Turtle_'. Alhasil anak-anak yang melihatnya langsung tertarik ingin menaiki bianglala 'keluarga'.

Dan yang terakhir, bianglala 'cinta'. Bianglala yang diperuntukkan untuk sepasang kekasih. Pemandangan yang disajikan oleh biangalala 'cinta' ini adalah lautan yang sangat indah dan juga matahari tenggelam yang begitu mempesona di sore hari. Sang penjaga, Yukina dan Lulu mempromosikannya dengn cara yang unik. Yaitu dengan cara memberikan iming-iming berupa mawar putih dan merah muda, serta sekotak cokelat dengan perpaduan merah muda dan putih. Yang ditata rapi dengan kotak cokelat berbentuk hati dan bergambar malaikat berambut merah muda dan bertubuh putih bagaikan porselen. Tidak lupa sepasang sayap seputih salju juga terdapat di dalam gambar malaikat itu.

Dan ternyata, iming-iming dari kedua perempuan ini membuahkan hasil. Banyak sekali pasangan muda-mudi ingin menaiki bianglala 'cinta' ini. Beberpa _mage_ Fairy Tail juga ada yang sedang kencan hari ini. Salah satunya adalah Lion dan Sherry dan _Lamia Scale_ yang sedang berlibur. Gajjel dan Levy. Elfman dan Evergreen. Lalu Mirajane dan Freed. Serta yang lainnya. Mereka semua menaiki bianglala 'cinta' yang dipromosikan oleh Yukina dan Lulu.

"Yo, Gray!" sapa Natsu sambil menepuk pundak lelaki bernama Gray itu dengan keras. Tidak lupa Natsu juga memamerkan cengiran khasnya kepada Gray dan Juvia yang kebetulan tengah berada di dalam satu area yang sama dengannya.

Lisanna dan Happy segera menghampiri Juvia yang berada di samping Gray, kemudian berbincang-bincang dengan asyiknya, "Hei, Juvia. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau—tidak sedih lagi, `kan?" Lisanna membisikkan kata-kata itu kepada Juvia. Namun, bisikan Lisanna kelihatannya ragu-ragu. Lisanna takut kalau Juvia yang sudah ceira kembali murung lagi karenanya.

Juvia tersenyum riang, kemudidan memegang kedua tangan Lisanna dengan erat, "Tentu saja Juvia sudah ceria!" dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, gadis berambut biru bergelombang itu menjawab bisikan dari Lisanna.

Ketika Gray dan Natsu yang sedang berdebat (baca : berkelahi), tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ datang menghampiri Natsu, "Natsuuu! Ayo cepat kembali! Ada _job_ daru, _nih_!" gadis bernama Lucy itu segera menghampiri Natsu seraya memeluk Natsu dari belakang.

Spontan Natsu yang kaget langsung melepaskan pelukan 'dadakan' dari Lucy. Lisanna dan Happy yang kebetulan melihatnya, terkejut bukan main. Lalu Juvia—wajahnya kembali murung. Ia benar-benar kesal melihat gadis yang sudah ia angga—tidak. Bahkan Juvia tidak akan menganggap Lucy sebagai siapa pun. Walau pun Lucy adalah _mage_ Fairy Tail. Seperti dirinya.

Lucy 'kelihatan' membuang muka terhadap Lisanna, Happy, dan Juvia. Ia sendiri sepertinya benar-benar tidak suka dengan ketiga orang itu. Natsu yang err—bodoh hanya bingung dan melihat Lucy, kemudian melihat Lisanna, Happy, dan Juvia secara bergantian. Ia mencoba untuk mengetahui situasi yang terjadi di antara mereka semua.

Gray yang memang lebih pintar daripada Natsu segera cepat tanggap. Ia segera menghampiri Natsu yang agak jauh darinya. Kemudian berbisik, "Oi, Natsu. Kau bawa saja Lisanna dan Happy naik bianglala. Biar Lucy dan Juvia, aku yang urus," Gray membuat wajahnya seolah-olah tidak mengerti situasi yang terjadi diantara Juvia, Lucy, Lisanna, dan Happy.

Natsu yang mendengar bisikan dari 'musuh abadinya' langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Gray, "Hei! Apa maksu—" ancang-ancang Natsu yang ingin berteriak itu segera dihentikan oleh Gray. Ia 'menambal' mulut Salamander itu dengan tangannya. Wajah Gray terlihat panik ketika penyihir perempuan di Fairy Tail itu melirik mereka berdua yang sedag ganti 'topik'.

Lisanna memiringkan sedikit wajahnya. Begitu pula dengan Lucy. Mereka semua bingung dengan pembicaraan yang dibicarakan oleh Natsu dan Gray. Sedangkan Juvia hanya diam saja. Seolah tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua.

Juvia hanya menggerutu di dalam hati melihat Lucy yang ada di dekatnya saat ini, 'Huh! Dasar wanita murahan! Kau itu, mau merebut pacar orang, ya? Aku tahu kau cemburu gara-gara Lisanna ada di dekat Natsu! Tidak usah _sok_ bilang ada _job_, _deh_! Aku sudah tahu sifatmu! Lagipula, apa Natsu menyukaimu, hah? Dasar wanita kampungan! Bisanya merebut kekasih orang saja!' Juvia menggerutu sambil melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dadanya yang cukup besar itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Jangan keras-keras!" omel Gray dengan volume suara yang diatur sekecil mungkin. Agar Juvia, Lisanna, Happy dan Lucy tidak mendengarnya.

Natsu yang mulutnya ditutup seperti itu, langsung menurut saja. Ia melihat, wajah dari para wanita itu terlihat menyeramkan. Setelah melihat betapa menyeramkannya wajah mereka semua ketika marah(kecuali Lisanna dan Happy yang tidak marah), Natsu langsung membuat sebuah 'ruang diskusi' untuk Gray dan dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi—maksud dari yang kau katakan tadi—ini?" tanya Natsu dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Berbeda dengan yang biasanya.

Gray hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian berkata, "Sudah kubilang, situasinya sekarang sedang jelek. Sebaiknya kau ajak Lisanna dan Happy saja. Aku tahu Lucy akan berulah kalau bersama Lisanna," Gray memasang wajah horror di depan Natsu. Tapi Natsu hanya diam saja. Seolah tak peduli dengan 'ancaman tidak langsung' dari Gray/

"Baik—tapi kau harus berikan aku api yang belum pernah aku makan!" Natsu mengajukan syarat kepada Gray. Sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Gray dengan tatapan aneh.

Gray langsung memalingkan pandangannya dari Natsu. Dan segera membubarkan 'diskusi mendadak' yang ia buat bersama Natsu tadi, "Terserah kau. Tapi—kalau kau gagal—kau harus memakan es ku!" Gray mengepalkan tangannya di depan Natsu tiba-tiba.

Lelaki berambut _pastel red_ itu menunjukkan cengir khasnya sambil melihat kepalan tangan Gray. Kemudian segera memegang kepalan tangan Gray itu, "Aku pegang janjiku!" Natsu terlihat begitu semangat, "Tapi, jika kau sendiri yang tidak bisa melerai Lucy dan Juvia—maka kau harus memakan apiku…" Natsu ternyata tidak mau kalah dari Gray. Ia membuat ancaman yang tidak kalah kejamnya dari Gray. Dan, Gray hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengangkat jari ibu dan telunjuknya ke atas langit sore.

"Hei, Juvia, Lucy! Mau naik bianglala tidak?" ajak Gray sambil tersenyum riang. Kemudian menepuk bahu keduanya.

Wajah Lucy yang awalnya datar kini mennjadi masam. Naik bianglala? Bersama Juvia? _Oh, no_! itu adalah bencana besar baginya. Dan begitu pula bagi Juvia. Gray yang awalnya merasa tugasnya adalah tugas lebih mudah daripada Natsu, kini malah pusing sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka melerai 'mantan' kakak-adik yang satu ini tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

Ia melirik Natsu pelan. Berusaha mencari kesempatan untuk melihat bagaimana Natsu saat ini.

"Lisanna! Kita kesana saja, ya!" ajak Natsu sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah bianglala 'keluarga'.

Lisanna terkejut melihat permintaan Natsu. Bianglala 'keluarga' itu khusus untuk sebuah keluarga. Tapi—Natsu dan Lisanna bukanlah keluarga 'sah', `kan? Mereka berdua, hanya sepasang kekasih. Dan seharusnya, mereka menaiki bianglala 'cinta', "Natsu, bukannya kita naik bianglala yang itu? Setiap Minggu sore kita naik bianglala 'cinta', `kan? Kenapa sekarang kita naik yang itu?" Lisanna bingung karena tidak biasanya Natsu mengajak Lisanna dan Happy untuk menaiki bianglala yang berbeda.

Natsu segera menunjukkan cengir khasnya sambil mendekap tangan kanan Lisanna. Kemudian berkata, "Lho? Bukannya kita ini keluarga? Aku ayahnya, kau ibunya, dan Happy adalah anaknya. Benar, `kan? Jadi wajar _dong_ kalau kita naik bianglala 'keluarga'. Happy, aku benar, `kan?" Natsu memberikan alasan yang benar-benar sukses membuat wajah Lisanna memerah bak kepiting rebus. Sedangkan Happy hanya mengangguk diikuti oleh kata khasnya, 'Aye!'

Dengan cepatnya, Natsu mendorong Lisanna menuju bianglala 'keluarga' itu dengan semangatnya. Lisanna hanya bisa menurut saja kepada Natsu. Karena saat ini tuuhnya sedang di luar batas kewajaran. Karena mendengar pernyataan Natsu yang membuat jantungnya serasa mau copot.

Lucy yang mendengar dan melihat 'gombalan ala Natsu' kepada Lisanna tersebut, merasa 'cemburu tingkat dewa'. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah karena melihatnya. Juvia yang mengetahui isi hati Lucy, merasa sangat puas karenanya. Sebenarnya, kenapa Juvia berlaku tidak biasa seperti ini? Ia menggerutu karena melihat Lucy, mengejek Lucy, kemudian menertawai Lucy yang sedang kesal itu.

Juvia segera mendekati Gray. Kemudian menggandeng tangan kanan Gray dengan senyumnya yang luar biasa bisa 'memabukkan' semua kaun Adam seketika, "Ayo, Gray! Juvia mau naik biangala!" ia mengajak Gray dengan riangnya. Kemudian meninggalkan Lucy yang masih kesal melihat Natsu yang begitu mesra terhadap Lisanna.

Karena tidak ingin Lisanna melakukan sesuatu terhadap Natsu, maka dengan cepat Lucy mengejar mereka berdua yang sudah di dalam bianglala itu, "Hei! T-tunggu! Aku juga mau ikut!" namun, ternyata percuma saja. Natsu, Lisanna, dan Happy sudah menaiki bianglala lebih dulu.

_~~~~~~Skip~~~~~~_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Pray**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_DHUUAAR~!_

Malamnya, pemilik _Fiore Park_, Farah mengadakan pesta kembang api yang begitu megah dan meriah. Kembang api yang begitu besar dan megah. Beberapa pengunjung yng masih berada di dalam bianglala itu merasa takjub dengan pemandangan yang begitu mempesona di malam hari.

Juvia dan Gray yang kebetulan masih berada di dalam bianglala, juga ikut merasa takjub dengan pemandangan itu, "Jadi teringat dengan kajadian itu—" gumam Gray sambil tersenyum tipis ketika melihat kembang api yang saling berhamburan ke atas langit. Menambah pesona langit malam yang sudah sangat menabjubkan.

Juvia mendengar ucapan Gray, langsung menyelidiki apa maksud dari perkataannya, "Gray? Apa—maksudnya?" Juvia mendekati Gray yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Kemudian duduk di samping Gray.

Juvia melihat mata Gray. Ia berusaha mencari tahu maksud dari perkataan Gray tadi tanpa harus mendengar dari orangnya sendiri, "Apa—Gray merindukan seseorang?" tebak Juvia dengan tatapan mata yang begitu serius.

_Yeah_! _That's right_! Gray ingin berkata seperti itu. Namun sepertinya, bagi Gray, hanya dengan menunjukkannya dengan sikapnya saja mungkin sudah cukup. Ia membelakkan matanya, sambil menatap mata Juvia lekat-lekat. Juvia sudah bisa mengetahuinya hanya dengan seperti itu.

Juvia tersenyum lembut ketika Gray hanya memberikan jawabannya dengan gerakan seperti itu. Juvia mendekati Gray dengan lembut. Jemarinya dengan lihai mendekati wajah Gray. Dan—entah sudah sejak kapan, tangan kanan Juvia berada di pipi kanan Gray, "A—" Gray yang merasa kaget langsung bereaksi seperti itu. Namun, Juvia dengan cepat mengarahkan jari telunjuknya untuk mengisyaratkan Gray diam. Setelah diam, ia kembali menyentuh pipi kanan Gray yang begitu lembut.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang, cinta, dan kelembutan, Juvia mengelus pipi Gray. Tidak lupa sebuah senyuman manis hadir untuk menambahkan kelembutan dari diri _rainy girl_ ini, "Gray—tidak usah merahasiakan apapun dari Juvia lagi. Juvia—akan setia mendengarkan keluh kesal Gray. Karena—Gray sudah—membuat 'hujan' di hati Juvia reda," Juvia tersenyum semakin lembut. Kemudian menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

Gray meraskan kehangatan yang mengalir dari tangan kanan Juvia. dan tiba-tiba saja, wajah Gray kini bersemu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ia tidak menyangka. Detak jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Tidak kalah dengan detak jantung Juvia saat ini, 'A-apa ini? Kenapa—rasanya begitu—hangat?' batin Gray, 'T-tidak! aku—tidak boleh benar-benar—menyukainya. Tidak—tidak—' Gray langsung melepaskan sentuhan lembut dari Juvia dengan paksa.

Juvia terkejut ketika Gray melakukan hal yang ia tidak sangka-sangka, "A-ada apa, Gray? Apa—ada yang salah dari Juvia?" Juvia bertanya kepada Gray. Ia takut—kalau tangannya melukai pipi Gray yang begitu halus itu.

Gray menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia melihat kembali kembang api yang begitu mempesona itu, 'Hah—syukurlah. Yang tadi itu—hampir saja,' batin Gray sambil menghela nafas lega. Ia melirik sedikit Juvia yang masih kebingungan. Kemudian segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari kembang api itu. Dan menatap Juvia kembali.

"Apa—kau tahu legenda bianglala ini?" tanya Gray sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Juvia.

Juvia yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa lelaki yang ada di depannya itu mengatakannya, hanya bisa diam selama sepersekian detik. Kemudian segera menjawab pertanyaannya, "Iya. Juvia tahu legenda bianglala 'cinta'. Mana mungkin Juvia tidak tahu legenda yang sudah terjadi begitu lama? Legenda, dima—" belum selesai Juvia mengatakannya, Gray sudah memotongnya.

"Apa—kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Gray sambil diiriingi oleh senyum nakalnya. Yang membuat Juvia langsung salah tingkah karenanya.

"E-eeh? A-apa—maksud Gray? J-Juvia—Juvia tidak mengerti apa maksu—" omongan dari gadis berambut biru ini kembali terputus. Tat kala Gray sudah mengatakan hal lain yang mungkin lebih tepat di sebut 'mantra'.

"Aku—dan seorang gadis yang kucintai—kini berada di dalam satu tempat. Ditemani oleh indahnya bulan, bintang, dan kembang api yang begitu mempesona. Membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya—merasa terpesona," Juvia langsung terpana mendengar perkataan Gray yang begitu romantis baginya. Ia sudah 'tersihir' oleh mantra yang hanya bisa diucapkan ketika sepasang anak Adam dan Hawa berada di dalam bianglala 'cinta' ini.

Sementara itu, Yukina dan Lulu yang berada di pintu masuk bianglala itu tertawa kecil. Mereka berdua melihat keatas gondola bianglala yang paling atas sambil melakukan _high-five_. Kemudian berkata, "Kita berhasil!"

Lalu, kembali lagi di bianglala 'cinta' itu, Gray masih saja mengucapkan kalimat demi kalimat yang begitu menghipnotis Juvia, "Malam ini—aku memiliki satu harapan. Kau punya satu harapan. Langit dan bumi sebagai saksi. Saksi bahwa harapan akan terkabul—" setelah Gray mengucapkan kata terkabul, dengan cepat lelaki itu—

_CUP!_

—Gray mengecup bibir ranum gadis itu dengan lembut. Juvia begitu kaget ketika mendapat sebuah 'hadiah' dari Gray. Ciuman pertamanya, ciuman pertama yang selama ini ia dambakan—telah dikabulkan!

Beberapa detik setelah itu, Gray melepaskan ciumannya dari Juvia. Kemudian memeluk Juvia dengan erat sambil bergumam, "Maaf—karena sudah mencurinya …" wajahnya terlihat merasa bersalah karena telah mencuri ciuman pertama Juvia.

Juvia tersenyum lembut. Kemudian melepaskan pelukan Gray. Setelah itu menyentuh kedua pipi Gray dengan lembut, "Tidak. Juvia—tidak marah sama sekali. Juvia—sangat senang—sangat," wajah Juvia benar-benar memancarkan kelembutan yang luar biasa. Membuat Gray tidak tahan untuk menyentuh gadis itu lagi. Namun—sayangnya ia tidak mau melakukannya.

_~~~~~~Skip~~~~~~_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Pray**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kini, satu minggu sejak ia berpacaran dengan Juvia, Gray langsung berubah sikap menjadi Gray yang biasanya. Brutal, tidak sopan, dan tidak mengerti sifat seorang perempuan. Namun—Juvia masih saja tidak bisa melupakan ciuman pertama yang dilakukan olehnya dan Gray di bianglala. Semenjak itu, Juvia selalu malu jika berada di dekat Gray. Namun, Gray sendiri kelihatannya tidak keberatan walau pun harus dijauhi seperti itu. Justru, Gray sekarang semakin dekat dengan Lucy. Dan Lucy—sepertinya juga jadi menyukai Gray perlahan-lahan.

Juvia yang merasa sakit jika melihat Gray dan Lucy sedang bermesraan, segera pergi dari guild. Dan mencari tempat teraman untuk menangis sepuas hatinya.

_~~~~~~Skip~~~~~~_

**.**

**.**

… _**Flashback mode off …**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Juvia masih merutuki betapa sakit hatinya dirinya. Hujan yang semakin deras pun bahkan dianggapnya sebagai 'perwakilan hati' nya saat ini. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Ciuman pertamanya, ternyata ia serahkan kepada orang yang bukan menjadi belahan hatinya.

Ketika Juvia masih saja menangis sepuasnya, tiba-tiba seseorang menyodorkan sebuah payung yang cukup untuk memuat dua orang kepada Juvia. juvia terkejut. Siapa yang memberikannya payung?

"Ini. Pakai saja—lebih baik kau pulang ke guild. Aku yakin—master dan yang lain mencarimu," suara ini—suara yang tidak asing bagi ?

Juvia segera menyeka air matanya dan melihat wajah si pemberi payung itu. Dan ternyata—tebakannya benar! Orang itu adalah Syahrul Tatsuya, orang yang selama ini paling ia benci! Dan juga—sumber yang membuat Juvia membenci Lucy.

"Kenapa—" Juvia sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Isi kepalanya sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

Juvia melihat, wajah Syahrul sedikit memerah. Ia masih saja menyodorkan payung itu untuk Juvia. tapi, wajahnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ia kehujanan, tapi—bahkan tidak peduli sama sekali dengan itu. Ia tetap saja menyodorkan payung yang ia gunakan tadi untuk melindungi Juvia dari hujan.

'_Kami-sama_, apa—yang telah orang ini lakukan? Aku—padahal aku sangat membencinya. Tapi kenapa—tidak. Jangan—aku—tidak—aku tidak mungkin menyukainya, `kan?' batin Juvia.

Mungkin, ia sedikit menyadari bagaimana perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Sebelumnya, Gray tidak pernah melindunginya seperti ini. paling-paling, Gray hanya akan memanjakannya dengan ciuman. Hanya itu, tidak lebih.

Juvia dan Syahrul sama-sama meneguk saliva mereka sendiri. Kemudian—

"—Mungkin, ini terlambat. Tapi—aku mau jujur. A-aku—menyukaimu,"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Pray**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N** : Hahaha~ SumpahGaJeBangetCeritanya! AlurNgalorNgidulNggakJelas! PenempatanTokohJugaAneh! Tapi,NamanyaJugaLagiGalau+WB! XD - Orang YangPalingSeringKenaWB

Akhirnya bisa masukin nama beberapa member di grup FI ke sini! Tapi—buat Gildarts, ane ganti jadi Edo Gildarts. Biar keliatan bedanya Gildarts asli sama yg bukan~ =w="

Hohoho~ Lulu Nee-chaan~~~ aku buat Lulu nee-chan jadi kakakku, lho! w; XD - seenak jidat sendiri #dor!

Buat master Farah~ Gomenasai aku g tw apa itu 'EA'~ XD

Soal _flashback, _ternyata banyak banget! =w=" Ada 6.887 words! XD

Oh, ya. Terus—kira-kira siapa yang ngucapin pernyataan cintanya duluan~? Juvia atawa Syahrul? Tebak di kolom review! XD

Nah, lho. Apa semuanya tahu apa maksud dari fanfic GaJe saya? Sengaja dibuat aneh+bikin bertanya-tanya begini, biar nggak jadi fic Multichap(soalnya udah janji Cuma bikin oneshoot doang)~ =w="

**TINGGALKAN JEJAK ANDA DENGAN CARA**

**V  
>V<strong>

**V**

**V**

**!REVIEW!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
